


Dulce o travesura

by Ellexlight24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: Una vez al año, cada 31 de octubre cosas extrañas ocurren. El único día del año en el que el nexo entre la vida y la muerte se reduce considerablemente permitiendo que sucedan cosas extrañas en el mundo de los humanos.El mundo espiritual toma este día como una gran fiesta en la que celebran el mundo humano, animales toman forma humana y se unen junto con estos, las brujas esperan el máximo de la luna para crear los más impresionantes hechizos y las más potentes pociones, los hombres lobo y los vampiros mantienen una tregua para evitar el derramamiento de sangre justo por esa noche, todos parecen divertirse y otros más utilizan ese día para elaborar sus más macabros planes, sin embargo,  muchos encuentros predestinados tambien ocurrirán en este mismo día.Especial de Halloween  AU de Cegador x Angel Caído.AU de vampiro x sucuboAU de humano x hijo de la parca
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Dulce o travesura

31 de octubre.

La niebla comenzaba a presentarse en esa particular noche del 31 de octubre, niños, jóvenes y adultos paseaban por las calles atestadas de gente, pasando agradables momentos, disfrutando de los adornos, los dulces y del extraño ambiente que les envolvía en sus inocentes pasos. Con cada nuevo movimiento del reloj fuerzas sobrenaturales cobraban fuerza y liberaban elementos especiales que comúnmente estaban abnegados a otros planos. Esa noche era la única en los 365 días del año en la que el que el nexo entre la vida y la muerte se reducía considerablemente permitiendo que las energías espirituales tomaran camino entre los vivos y ocasionaran eventos extraños entre los humanos.

Pese a todo lo que se gestaba a su alrededor, con el crecimiento de las energías a lo largo y ancho del globo terráqueo, gran parte de los seres humanos seguían celebrando sin sospechar algo, se encontraban ajenos a todas las fuerzas que estaban a su alrededor, lo que solo facilitaba las cosas para el resto de seres que convivían a sus lados sin ser presenciados.

El mundo espiritual toma este día como una gran fiesta en la que celebran el mundo humano, animales toman forma humana y se unen junto con estos, las brujas esperan el máximo de la luna para crear los más impresionantes hechizos y las más potentes pociones, los hombres lobo y los vampiros mantienen una tregua para evitar el derramamiento de sangre justo por esa noche, todas las criaturas sobrenaturales parecen divertirse y otros más utilizan ese día para elaborar sus más macabros planes, sin embargo, la muerte nunca descansa.

La guadaña arranco del cuerpo terrenal el alma de un mortal, un suspiro cansado se escapó de los labios pálidos del dios de la muerte mientras cerraba los ojos al contener aquel extracto de alma entre sus manos. Con un hermoso cabello plata oculta bajo una capa se encontraba Víctor que miraba el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre con agotamiento y desdén ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido de esa manera? Se sentía cansado. Hace cerca 300 años atentos contra su vida cansado de todo, de las presiones familiares, de la opresión a sus creencias, de sus sentimientos que no eran comprendidos por la sociedad, de su vida entera, y cuando creyó haber terminado con todo, descubrió que solo era el principio de algo nuevo.

Al momento de abrir los ojos nuevamente, descubriéndose como dios de la muerte creyó conocer un mundo de posibilidades tan distintas a las que poseyó cuando era humano, una nueva existencia ajena a las ataduras y represiones que sintió cuando estaba con vida, ya no tenía esas cadenas humanas, y teniendo las memorias de su vida pasada por primera vez se sintió pleno, usando sus poderes, sesgando las vidas de aquellos seres que ocasionaban el mismo daño que le ocasionaron a él ...fue muy divertido el primer siglo.

Pero al paso de los años, ver como los humanos nacían, crecían y morían, permaneciendo él estático en el tiempo mientras los observaba y acababa con sus vidas, día tras día, toda la vida que pueda tener su existencia casi ilimitada como dios de la muerte provoco que nuevamente toda jovialidad y vitalidad fuera mermando en el.

Nuevamente se había cansado y esta vez no había forma de escapar de él.

No existía ninguna motivación en esa existencia vacía.

Era una cascara sin sentido y sin rumbo, solo existiendo en un plano que le fue obligado, como una maldición obtenida por los pecados cometidos al atentar el mismo contra su vida.

Por esa noche del 31 de octubre Víctor observaba con más fiereza a los seres humanos que rondaban por las calles transitadas de la ciudad Tokio. Se suponía que debía buscar una nueva presa a la cual arrebatar su vida pero extenuado de todas aquellas almas vivas, el dios de la muerta se retiro hasta un espacio completamente desolado, un espacio cerrado, frio, donde los humanos bailaban sobre cuchillas sobre el hielo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Aprovechando el horario nocturno, decidió ingresar a ese lugar para estar un instante en silencio, entonces fue allí que lo encontró.

Un alma curiosa, borrosa pero deslumbrante en su paso. Marcaba su estela como las llamas del infierno con cada nuevo paso que daba dentro de aquel paraíso de hielo. Aquel ser de cabellos oscuros danzaba descalzo bajo aquella fina línea de hielo y Víctor no podía estar más impresionado, quería acercarse hasta él y verlo de cerca, tentado a arrebatarlo de las líneas humanas que lo contenían, siendo demasiado hermoso para vivir entre los mortales, quería mantenerlo en el mundo de los no humanos para así disfrutarlo por toda la eternidad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de posar sus manos sobre su cuello, aquel hermoso joven de ojos avellana se volteo sorprendiendo al shinigami. Permanecieron unos instantes mirándose fijamente sin saber que decir hasta el dios decidió terminar con ella.

— ¿Eres un humano? —pregunto directamente mientras lo tomaba del mentón alzando su vista, sin embargo, ante el tacto reconoció que estaba errado—. ¿Qué es lo que eres?

— Los humanos suelen llamarme un caído, un ángel que perdió su rumbo en el camino del pecado—susurro aquel joven de intensa mirada mientras a Víctor se la hacía imposible dejar de mirarle, un aura magnética que lo acercaba más y más hacia su cambo gravitacional, provocando que tuviera su vista solo en él— ¿Qué hace por aquí un dios de la muerte alejado de las almas humanas más cercanas?

— ¿Qué hace un ángel caído fuera del alcance de Luzbel? El señor de la luz parece estar muy distraído de sus subordinados últimamente.

— Yo he preguntado primero —contesto el ángel con una sonrisa que derritió todas las defensas del shinigami.

Casi como si no fueran espectros diferentes, con creaciones y orígenes completamente distintos, sonrieron de manera cómplice y extendieron la mano frente al otro, provocando un breve estremecimiento que perduro por más tiempo que imaginaron pero que no alejo las miradas de sus rostros.

— Víctor. Mi nombre es Víctor —se presento sonriendo como hace siglos que no hacía.

— Yuuri, ese es mi nombre.

Luego de ese particular encuentro, cada año, la noche de halloween los dos seres sobrenaturales se encontraban en aquella misma pista desierta en el medio de la ciudad de Tokio. Disfrutaban de la soledad del lugar y de aquella pista que traía tanta felicidad a los seres humanos. Cada vez que se veían conversaban de todos los temas que se les ocurrieran en las escasas horas que duraba la oscuridad nocturna del 31 de octubre hasta que llegaba la mañana y debían despedirse hasta el siguiente año. No podían verse más allá de eso, a diferencia de la libertad física de Víctor, el ángel caído estaba condenado a los fuegos del infierno durante el resto de los días del año, obteniendo una pequeña libertad solo la noche del 31 de octubre. Sin embargo, en lugar mermarlo, solo intensificaba el deseo de encontrarse por parte del dios y del ángel, y el shinigami esperaba pacientemente, día tras día hasta que fuera la tan esperada fecha. 

Sin embargo, el motivo de su encadenamiento al infierno era algo que a Víctor le daba mucha curiosidad, quizás ese era uno de los rasgos humanos que el dios aun contenía pese haberse convertido en dios de la muerte, y en uno de los momentos en los que pudo hablar con Yuuri no pudo evitarlo hacerlo notar.

— Hey Yuuri, siempre me lo he preguntado pero ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te echaran del cielo?

El ángel caído alzo la vista hasta el gran ventanal de la pista por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna llena, y con una intensa sonrisa de melancolía respondió sincero ante el dios de la muerte que quedo petrificado ante dichas palabras.

—Yo cometí uno de los grandes pecados del cielo el cual me imposibilito nuevamente mi entrada a este —comenzó a explicar—. Pese a que creí que no causaría ningún daño, es considerado un tabú inquebrantable.

— ¿Cuál tabú es ese?

— Enamorarse de un humano.

Luego de siglos de existencia como shinigami, Víctor había entendido muchas cosas que como humano jamás comprendería. Y una de esas era el inmensurable pecado que estaba en que un ser celestial se enamorara de un mortal, el daño a la pureza de su alma era de tal forma que podía considerarse un cáncer, a lo cual los superiores del cielo prefieren extirparlo de raíz y evitar la contaminación del resto de los ángeles mandándolos al infierno, aunque el sentimiento fuese lo más puro posible. Primera vez que Víctor creía que había seres que no merecían estar en el infierno.

—No recuerdo su rostro —continuo—, solo los rasgos de tristeza en su alma pura. Durante mucho tiempo espere verle nuevamente, pero luego de caer al infierno fue muy difícil ello. Al paso de los años deje de buscarle y solo espero pacientemente encontrarlo, posiblemente su alma no haya reencarnado todavía pero sigo esperando el momento en el que pueda verle nuevamente. No deseo nada, solo con verle será suficiente.

Víctor sabía, luego de tanto tiempo compartiendo con aquel ángel reconocía las emociones liberadas por este a través de su mirada, Yuuri era una persona difícil de abrir o hablar pero que a través de su mirada reflejaba todo su sentir, y era por eso que el dios de la muerte adoraba tantos los ojos de aquel ángel, sin embargo, notar tal intensidad en el brillos de esos ojos que había empezado amar, provoco un duro golpe en el estomago que solo causo un sinfín de nauseas.

Incluso dentro de la muerte estaba destinado a que sus deseos no fuesen cumplidos.

Luego de esa ocasión, Víctor estuvo mucho tiempo pensando que hacer al respecto. No sabía cuánto era el tiempo, pero estaba seguro que era el suficiente para aquella intensidad en los ojos de Yuuri, el amor de los ángeles era el suficiente para no desaparecer jamás, no era tan frágil como el de los seres humanos, y eso hacia desesperar el corazón del shinigami que había caído en las redes de ese ángel desde el primer momento en que le vio.

Por primera vez su corazón bailaba con violencia dentro de su pecho quemando todos los rincones de este, ni en su vida humana sintió tal amor por algo o alguien como amaba a Yuuri que se le hacía inimaginable el sacrilegio que correspondía no poder entrar a su corazón y permanecer con ese dolor durante toda la eternidad.

¿Ahora que podía ser de él?

Paso varios años vagando lejos de aquel sitio donde se encontraban, desesperado por verle pero con el peso en alma de las palabras que fueron dichas en su último encuentro. Por mucho tiempo vago sin rumbo fijo esperando una respuesta divina hasta haberse cumplido cinco años humanos en los que el dios de la muerte no se encontró con Yuuri.

No pudo darse cuenta cuando llego nuevamente a tierras japonesas en fechas de vísperas de Halloween, al notar el ambiente y los adornos, Víctor pensó en retirarse a otro lugar muy lejos de ese sitio, pero su corazón lastimado aun añoraba la presencia del ángel caído. Así que pese a las protestas de su mente, decidió hacer caso a su corazón y esperar pacientemente a la fecha esperada. Solo fueron un par de días que se sintieron como una eternidad hasta que llego la noche de Halloween. Como había hecho tantas veces, llego a la misma pista de patinaje buscando aquella brillante presencia dentro de las instalaciones hasta finalmente encontrarla en medio de la pista. Se encontraba de espaldas. El dios de la muerte camino en silencio buscando en su palabra las palabras correctas.

— Yuuri

— ¿Hice algo que te molestara? —pregunto sin voltear a verle, llamando la atención Víctor al verse sorprendido—, ¿Mi presencia se convirtió en una molestia?

—No, Yuuri, yo...

— Te estuve esperando Víctor, por mucho tiempo....fue demasiado tiempo...

Yuuri se volteo ante él, y Víctor descubrió como aquellos ojos que tanto amaba estaban abnegados de lagrimas, su corazón se rompió y se sintió el ser más despreciable por provocar tales emociones en un ser que no le había hecho nada malo. Y en un ataque de ira, el ángel corrió hasta Víctor propinando fuertes golpes contra su pecho

— Te espere por demasiado tiempo, fueron tantos años, yo te espere por tanto tiempo ¿Por qué desapareciste nuevamente?

—Yuuri espera, no te entiendo ¿De qué estás hablando? —intento que se detuviera pero el ángel caído hacia caso omiso y seguía golpeándole sin parar mientras las lagrimas caían a borbones por sus ojos.

— Yo fui un gran tonto, no me di cuenta... aunque tenías tiempo a mi lado, no me di cuenta... hasta que te habías ido nuevamente de mi lado.

Víctor solo tardo un instante en atar los tiros que Yuuri estaba diciendo, de no estar muerto su corazón ya hubiese explotado de la emoción y del sentir que tenía en ese momento. Sin tardar nada más abrazo el cuerpo del ángel contra si, conteniéndolo de tal forma que indicase que no le soltaría jamás. Tomo rápidamente su rostro y junto sus labios disfrutando del elixir de los dioses que estos correspondían, Yuuri también se sentía flotar aunque sus alas estuviesen desgarradas y no pudiese volar, pero pareciera que al lado de Víctor todo eso fuera posible.

Pensó que ahora todo tenía sentido. Yuuri se había enamorado de Víctor cuando este era aun un humano. Y el hecho que este fuese un dios de la muerte explicaba la razón por la que Yuuri no podía sentir su alma, el nexo que los tenia conectando desde hacía siglos, no era algo de hacia solo unos años. Tardo en darse cuenta, pasaron muchos años a su lado sin poder reconocerlo hasta encontrar en su último encuentro ese matiz que sintió nuevamente en esa alma que conocía tan bien, que aunque estuviese en lo más profundo del dolor pudiese seguir manteniendo ese brillo cegador que le llamaba. Se sintió como un estúpido al darse cuenta, pero ahora no tenia porque pensar en nada de ello. Sus almas estaban destinadas estar unidas en cualquiera de los planos en los que vivieran. Víctor quería reírse de los giros tan ilógicos que le estaba dando el destino a su vida, pero no se molestaba, luego de haber sufrido tanto en su vida humana creía merecer la felicidad como un dios de la muerte al lado de Yuuri.

—Te amo, te amo, Yuuri te amo tanto.

— Yo también te amo, por favor no te alejes de mi lado —pidió mientras seguía abrazado a el y las lagrimas seguían cayendo, pero esta vez por la felicidad que sentía.

— Nunca me alejare de ti, jamás volveré a hacer tal cosa.

El amanecer estaba cercano a llegar, y era inminente su despedida. Sin embargo, aunque tuvieran que decir adiós este solo seria momentáneo hasta que fuese el siguiente año nuevamente, aunque sus cuerpos estuviesen alejados, sus corazones permanecerían unidos para toda la eternidad. Y aunque en sus primeras vidas no pudiesen estar juntos, ahora en esta nueva serian felices juntos, encontrándose en cada nueva noche de halloween.


	2. Trucos y travesuras...

Esa noche Víctor estaba ansioso. 

Era la mejor noche de todas, una de las más largas y tan bien, una de las más divertidas. Era la noche de Halloween. 

Siendo un vampiro, era natural que ansiara la sangre humana, pero tan bien era un amante de la vida nocturna, esperaba ansiosamente el día de brujas para mezclarse fácilmente entre los humanos en su verdadera forma sin temor a que los humanos rehuyeran de él. No tendría que ejercer fachadas, no tendría que colocar hechizos, simplemente seria él rodeado de gente mientras buscaba una presa de la que alimentarse. Con su belleza y galantería, lograba siempre su cometido, los atraía, los tomaba entre sus brazos hasta finalmente, caían a su merced. Era algo normal, por ello, esperaba que, en esa concurrida calle de la ciudad de Tokio, donde las personas paseaban multitudinariamente en trajes y disfraces entre sencillos hasta los más estructurados, hubiera alguien que llamase su atención para así saciar su sed. 

Desde uno de los cafés de perros en donde jugaba con un pequeño cachorro de caniche llamado Makkachin, vio como un hermoso joven de vestimenta negra ceñida al cuerpo. Sus cabellos del mismo color estaban peinados hacia atrás y sus hermosos ojos habían chispeado al conectarse su mirada en ese difuso transitar. 

De inmediato Víctor, el vampiro, sonrió. Lo había encontrado, a su presa. 

Salió del café buscando rápidamente con la mirada, el joven iba caminando a escasos metros 

—Hola —saludo. 

—Hola —le devolvió el saludo.

—Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov. Solo paseaba por aquí, disfrutaba de la celebración e iba a encontrarme con unos amigos para ir a una fiesta, pero me has llamado la atención ¿Eres alguna especie de celebridad o algo? —el joven se sonrojo copiosamente ante su comentario.

—Soy solo un patinador, no creo ser ningún tipo celebridad —indica con faz avergonzada, Víctor sonríe ante su expresión. 

—Pero si lo pareces, ehhh. 

—Yuuri, mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri —expresa, y Víctor sabe que está cayendo. 

—Me pareces muy lindo, Yuuri. Es Halloween y todo el mundo está de fiesta ¿Qué tal si en lugar de ir a mi fiesta, nos tomamos otra cosa? —pregunta, acercándose un poco al joven y sonriéndole sensualmente.

—Bueno…. Solo estaba cumpliendo una broma que me hicieron, pero ya me iba a casa —explica y Víctor siente que con su respuesta el humano puede írsele de las manos —pero… podemos ir a un sitio más tranquilo si tú quieres. 

Lo que Víctor no imagino con aquella frase fue encontrarse posteriormente en un hotel del distrito rojo sosteniendo al hermoso joven de nombre Yuuri que gemía copiosamente al cabalgar su insipiente erección. 

No era la primera vez que tenía sexo con uno de los humanos con los que iba alimentarse, incluso podía considerarlo un juego previo antes de la comida, facilitándole en muchas formas, el acceso a su cuello. No obstante, esta vez era diferente. Nada más habían alcanzado dicha calle, el más joven le había sonreído de una forma que Víctor no resistió en alcanzar sus labios, correspondiendo el gesto, siguieron y siguieron hasta que cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban ya desnudos, uno encima del otro disfrutando de sus cuerpos. 

Yuuri era un joven insaciable, fuerte y extremadamente sensual, aun bajo aquella sonrisa tímida había una fiera deseosa de contacto que le había besado, mordido y aruñado mientras se sostenía de arriba abajo sobre su pene. Víctor lo ayudaba a seguir un ritmo caótico hasta que este no había soportado y bajo un agudo gemido, se hubo corrido sobre el estómago del vampiro. Pero la diversión no había terminado, el vampiro lo volteo debajo de él entrando de golpe y levantado sus piernas para profundizar sus movimientos, Yuuri gemía y jadeaba su nombre, y Víctor sentía que era insuficiente, que necesitaba más y más de él. 

¿Qué le pasaba? Jamás un ser humano le había gustado tanto, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de un beso y mucho menos de la esencia de un hombre. Sin embargo, estaba allí, sediento de esa boca, disfrutando de ese cuello, repasando todas las curvas de aquel cuerpo y arremetiendo sin piedad en el interior de ese sensual humano. Era hasta obsceno y no le importaba, empujaba su pene hacia su interior con fuerza tomándolo de las caderas, este jadeaba y gemía mientras el solo lo tomaba y suspiraba de placer, estaba consumido por el deseo, uno sin igual e incapaz de hacerlo soltar. Masajeo sus glúteos y sintió la gloria, incluso escucharlo era divino. Víctor estaba extasiado y su rostro enrojecido no solo era producto del esfuerzo, le había gustado ese humano y lo iba a probar, más allá del deseo sexual, necesitaba probar su sangre, saborear su sabor y así lo hizo, llegando al orgasmo clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de este quien grito corriéndose al mismo tiempo. Mientras sus piernas lo rodeaban para obligarlo a verterse en todo su interior, fue que lo noto. 

Las respuestas estuvieron todas en el sabor de su boca y al verlo, este simplemente soltó una pequeña carcajada con su expresión.   
—Sorpresa —anuncia, acariciando el rostro del vampiro con el corazón de su cola—, no soy un ser humano. Pero, aun así, puedes beber mi sangre y todo lo que te plazca de mí, señor vampiro —expreso guiñando el ojo coquetamente mientras repasaba con su dedo su labio inferior.   
Víctor quiso reír avergonzado de sí mismo, su esencia había sido tan semejante a la de un humano que no los había diferenciado. 

—Un súcubo ¿eh? Entonces no tendré reservas contigo, espero que sepas 

—No podría pedirlo mejor, mi señor vampiro-san —y volvieron a besarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis corazones! Mucho tiempo de no saber nada de ustedes ni ustedes de mi, por suerte y gracias a dios, he estado bien. Ya estoy en mi séptimo mes de embarazo y bueno, organizando todas las cosas no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, ya como todo esta en orden, puedo tomarme con tranquilidad mis últimos meses de embarazo así que para celebrarlo, les he traído algo que escribí el año pasado para el Ellenktober 2019 y que viene perfecto con esta fecha de halloween XD


	3. Shinigami eyes

Oscuro. Todo a mí alrededor se encuentra sumido en la oscuridad. Puedes abrir tus ojos y descubrir una penumbra nunca antes presenciada. Las sombras y tinieblas cubrían mi cuerpo enriqueciéndolo con su fatídico manto de desesperanza. Incluso aunque podía levantar mi mano, no podía vislumbrarla, solo veía una oscuridad infinita. Seguía reposando en un ataúd imaginario, amarrado con cadenas que imposibilitan mi salida de las desdichas, una maldición que corroe cada vez más mi esperanza, matándola con el pasar de los minutos, y enterrando sus restos en un putrefacto cuento.

En un inexplicable inicio, la desesperación abrumo mi cuerpo en un punto preciso. A cada paso que daba caía en un abismo aun más grande, llenándome de oscuridad y viendo como el mundo también caía junto a mí.

Desde que era capaz de recordar cualquier hecho que me involucrase era desagradable, el solo respirar en este putrefacto mundo, lleno de seres que solo les esperaba su muerte, me provocaba un estrés que mareaba. Era irónico, hasta la muerte de mis padres parecía solo un recordatorio. Desde un principio nunca existió una esperanza para mi, la palabra felicidad parecía vacía al leerla.

Nunca hubo nada. 

En comparación con aquellas personas envueltas en luz, denote como nunca existió un rasgo de humanidad, les observaba a lo lejos, interactuábamos pero cada vez era distinguible el hecho de que éramos diferentes. E cierto modo añore que pudiera haber una persona que pudiera distinguirse del resto, de aceptarme, de acercarme a su lado. Me preguntaba si en verdad era posible ser tan humano como ellos, pero era inútil... y ahora que lo pensaba, no era añoranza lo que sentía, era simple envidia.

La oscuridad era mi más preciada amiga y la soledad mi fiel compañera, no había más que eso. 

Pero entonces, en un punto preciso de la historia, tu apareciste. 

Brillante como una estrella cuya luz ilumina todo a su paso, con tus mejillas rosas, tu cabello color plata y tu sonrisa de corazón, llegaste hacia en el momento que menos lo hubiera esperado. En un proceso de transición engorroso, donde estaba ahogado entre mis propias emociones conflictivas, donde incluso, seguía odiandome a mi mismo. Tú estúpida sonrisa y tu bondadosa alma hicieron estragos en mi como nunca nadie pudo jamás, demostrando que puedo ser tan débil como un humano y fuerte como el ser verdadero que me hubo engendrado. Entre ambos conocimos la felicidad sincera, las palabras con significado y la importancia de una compañía. Te convertiste en mi nueva tabla salvadora. 

Hasta que pude ver en realidad que era lo que nos conectaba. 

Fue algo hasta irónico, ver como lo que siempre estuvo en frente de mi también te llevaba, como las redes del destino me decían estúpido a la cara para haber confiado que en esa ocasión todo seria diferente, que podría sobreponerme al peso de mis responsabilidades y ser un humano común y corriente. 

Lo siento tanto Victor, te ame demasiado, tanto como tu lo hiciste conmigo de la manera más sincera y maravillosa, lamento no haberlo aceptado antes. Pero al final de cuentas, ese mismo amor hizo que el inevitable destino llegara demasiado hacia tus brazos. 

Que la muerte finalmente te arrebatara de mi, el hijo de la parca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno mis corazones, no hay mejor forma de informar mi regreso al fandom que trayendoles el adelanto de un fics que antes era uno de mis preciados originales que escribí por el año 2012 y he decidido no solo adaptar, sino mejorar también. 
> 
> Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, estaré trabajando en traer el longfics después de actualizar los otros que tengo en emisión y que es una deuda gigante que tengo con ustedes, espero sinceramente que puedan esperarlo y seguir como en lo viejos tiempos, leyéndonos desde nuestros respectivos países. Un saludo muy grande desde Venezuela, se les quiere mucho.


End file.
